My So Called Life
by jemisard
Summary: Her life is nothing like she could have ever hoped. Het, mild nudity, adult themes


This is a change from the norm for me. I'm dedicating this one to Demyrie, Keysha, Nu, Vasilli and Lythias.

--My So Called Life--

His weight was heavy on her for a few moments, their harsh breaths crushing their bodies together, making her breasts tingle. He shifted, pushed against her one last time, just to draw a last breathy gasp from her before rolling off her, leaving her feeling empty.

They lay in silence. Finally, he sat up and shook his head, sliding from under the sheets to wander about the room, collecting his clothes. She watched his naked form, the supple twist of muscle as he grabbed his pants and stepped into them.

Keira pulled the sheets up around her body, watching the lithe form wriggle back into skin tight pants. "Are you going to be back next week?"

"Oh, yes." He smiled to her, that sharp, predatory smile that made her feel weak. "Aren't I always?"

"Well, mostly. But we're both busy people. I won't hold that against you."

"So glad to hear it," he purred.

She watched for a few more moments, feeling lazy in the aftermath of sex. He pulled on his jacket and snapped the buckles shut, running his fingers through his hair.

"Come here, you look a mess."

He looked indignant but obediently knelt by the bed, let her smooth his hair into a semblance of neatness. "I pass?"

"You pass." She traced the sharp curve of his nose and gently tapped the end. "You want to get dinner tonight?"

"I can't, I have work." He snatched up the last of his gear. "Maybe some other time. I'll call."

"Okay." She wasn't disappointed, they didn't eat together very often. Didn't really see each other outside of this room, aside from the occasional stop by the workshop. He was a busy man. She could appreciate that. She was a busy lady.

He strapped on the last of his paraphernalia and walked back over, bending down to kiss her hand and then her cheek. "Good bye, Keira."

"Bye." She blushed at the chivalrous kiss, which was silly really.

He left. She got up and into the shower before anyone turned up looking for her.

They had had their arrangement for quite some time now, though she wasn't how long that was. Months probably. He had been her first, which she was grateful for now. He was older, experienced, charming and a motor head to boot. He'd been gentle and made her feel like she was the only thing that existed in those moments. He was everything a girl could want.

Well, nearly. He had a short fuse and a nasty competitive streak, but no one was perfect.

She stepped out from the shower and dried herself off quickly, shimmying back into her clothes. She could hear voices out in the main room, a shriek of laughter and a crash that told her exactly who it was.

"Daxter! Stop messing about with my work! Jak, stop him playing on the new zoomer!"

She pulled her hair back as she listened to Jak's voice, telling Daxter to not muck up her stuff. He was... well, he used to be a softy with the younger boy. Sounded like some things never changed, even if everything else did.

Jak's voice. She would never get used to that.

"Hey Jak, Daxter. How can I help you two today?" She came out, tried to give Jak a hug, which he flinched away from.

She tried not to be hurt. She knew he had suffered horribly in the last two years... in some way. Neither of them really talked about it.

He had changed. Not entirely for the better.

"Board problems." He tossed the board to the floor and stepped on it, tilting it back and forth. "Lost some of the suspension on the right."

She frowned and gestured, he tossed her the board. "How'd that happen?"

"Probably when Jak was grinding along the expressway through the bazaar." Daxter chirped happily.

"Jak! Why were you doing that?"

He shrugged and stared at something on the table to his side.

"We were outrunnin' the KG. Y'know, usual probs."

"You were running eco again, weren't you?" She knew she shouldn't be disappointed. Jak was just a little off the rails right now.

"No." Jak answered her, grabbing Daxter by the scruff of his neck and tossing him up onto his shoulder. "You don't need to know. I'll be back tomorrow for the board, Torn wants us to go to the mountain temple, and I'll need it."

Us. Torn probably didn't say us, but where you got Jak, you always got Daxter. Jak was too soft on that boy... ottsel. "I'll see what I can do. But it isn't made to take the punishment you hand out to it, Jak."

He stared at her, eyes expressionless. She suddenly wished, very dearly, that she was back in bed and could forget all about the boy she loved turning into this cold, but undeniably sexy, man before her.

"We'll be back tomorrow. We have a job to run. Dax! Leave it!"

Daxter perked up, scrambling to get better footing, pretending he hadn't been hanging off Jak's shoulder to try and reach a balancer for the new zoomer. "But-"

"Dax...."

"Fine." He crouched down, winked at Keira. "Later, hot stuff!"

"Bye, guys." She watched them go, holding the jet board in her hands.

So much for relaxing.

She worked on the Jetboard for a few hours until she got the right compensator back on line. She'd get Jak to test it in the morning when he came to pick it up.

It was kinda cute, the way that he would let Daxter hang onto his leg, mimicking his movements. It was a horrible thought, but she kind of liked Daxter more since he had fallen into the Dark Eco. He was a lot cuter with fur and it had more or less fixed his overbite.

Maybe, if she was lucky, she could Jak to see her when he didn't need something from her. Just hang out, get dinner or something.

She smiled to herself. She could probably get Tess to take Daxter out for the night. That'd be nice, a night with just her and Jak.

Her transmitter swung into the air, hovering before her. "Keira?"

"Oh, hey. I thought you were working tonight."

"Something else came up and I was no longer required. Are you still free?"

She looked to the Jetboard and the zoomer. "Yeah, nothing here that can't wait until morning. I'd sooner be out at dinner than working at the moment."

"Bad day?" He sounded almost sympathetic.

"You could say that." She sighed. "Where shall I meet you?"

"I'll pick you up at your place in about half an hour, if you want. Detusa finished working on my racer, maybe we can go out for a spin."

She nodded, even though he couldn't see her. Jak had never offered to take her for a ride. She'd always been left to drive her inventions alone, watching from the workshop when Jak would take Daxter with him instead. "Sounds great."

"I'll see you then."

The connection cut. She sighed and leant on her hand.

She was... dating? Sleeping with? ... a man she liked while the boy she loved went out to run eco and guns and who knew what else in the name of getting further ahead. The man she had sex with was hunting the boy she felt she needed to protect.

She shook her head and went to get ready to meet Erol.


End file.
